


Маскарад

by CathrineBush



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 10:39:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8442643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Кора волнуется, что Лидия посчитает ее глупой, а потом привычным жестом вздергивает подбородок — совершенно не важно, что там подумает Лидия Мартин, потому что она идет на маскарад, чтобы хорошенько повеселиться.





	

Кора закусывает желтый маркер зубами, помечая нужную строку красным цветом. Распечатка статьи по применению гетероструктур на основе оксида тантала в современном производстве занимает все свободное место на столе и в ее голове. Это важный проект по физике, оценка за который составляет едва ли не половину отметки за семестр. В библиотеке царит блаженная тишина, которая позволяет Коре сосредоточиться. Она успевает дочитать до технологии «умных окон», но знакомые легкие шаги отвлекают и она вновь сжимает маркер пальцами.  
  
— Надеюсь, ты выполнил свою часть работы, — ей даже не надо оборачиваться, чтобы почувствовать восхищенный взгляд позади.  
  
— Иногда ты меня пугаешь, Хейл. Серьезно. Без шуток, — Стайлз падает на стул рядом и быстро просматривает разложенные листы на столе. — О, ты все-таки добилась полного варианта статьи, молодец.  
  
— Я молодец, а ты? — Кора смеривает его пытливым взглядом. — Договорился насчет магнетронного распылителя? — Стайлз смотрит куда-то за нее — наверняка на полку с учебниками по анатомии — и морщится виновато. — Тебе просто надо было договориться, чтобы мы провели серию напылений, — Кора раздраженно закатывает глаза и скрещивает руки на груди, откинув маркеры на стол.  
  
— Знаешь, не все такие смелые, как ты, особенно, когда над ними нависает огромный черный парень, — Стайлз огрызается, а Кора готова пробить лицо ладонью.  
  
— Бойд не огромный.  
  
— Легче от этого не становится. Я не виноват, что они с Эрикой поругались и теперь он хочет сожрать любого, кто подойдет к нему лишний раз. Он даже хуже Лидии. Или Питера. Или тебя!  
  
— Ты мог бы взять свою любимую биту и проблема была бы решена.  
  
— Серьезно? Нет, серьезно, Кора? — Стайлз издевательски выгибает брови, а Кора дергает плечом, признавая, что бита была бы перебором. — К слову о Лидии, с кем ты идешь на маскарад?  
  
— Я не иду, — она снова берет в руки маркер, снимает колпачок и выделяет ровной линией предложение, которое стоит использовать в их проекте.  
  
— Ты не можешь не идти, — Стайлз выхватывает из ее рук маркер, игнорируя ее возмущенный взгляд. — Крошка, Лидия ждет, что ты ее пригласишь.  
  
— Лидия скорее ждет, что я паду ниц перед ней и выхаркаю свое сердце ей на радость, — Кора скалится, небрежным движением откидывая прядь волос за спину. Ее плечи каменеют, как и всегда при упоминании Мартин. — В любом случае, она идет с Джексоном.  
  
— Или нет, — Стайлз берет один из листов со стола и вчитывается в него с таким вниманием, будто это самое интересное занятие на свете. Кора сверлит его пристальным взглядом, но не желает потакать его желаниям и унижаться лишними расспросами. — Джексон улетел в Лондон вчера, — он ухмыляется так, будто это роскошная перспектива для него, хотя Кора прекрасно знает, что Стайлз глотает слюни по Дереку. — И теперь Лидия ждет угадай кого?  
  
— Не меня. Не собираюсь быть запасным вариантом после Уиттмора. И ты это знаешь, — Кора хмурится и пытается вновь сосредоточиться на статье, но внимание рассеивается и она злится.  
  
— Тебе просто страшно, — Стайлз мягко ее поддразнивает, а она обжигает его возмущенным взглядом. — Ладно, предлагаю компромисс. Мы идем на маскарад вместе.  
  
— В чем подвох? — Кора знает точно, что у него есть какая-то идея, которая наверняка ей не понравится, и она щурится подозрительно.  
  
— На маскараде мы оба признаемся в своих чувствах, — Стайлз улыбается ослепительно, а Кора опускает голову на плоскость стола. — Да ладно тебе, во всех романтических фильмах это срабатывает! Мы же смотрели «Историю золушки», помнишь? И не делай вид, что не помнишь, мы вместе хотели придушить Фиону.  
  
— Стилински, это на редкость дерьмовая идея.  
  
— Струсивший будет делать за другого домашку по химии до конца года.  
  
— Тебе предстоит делать очень много домашки, — Кора вздыхает смиренно и закатывает глаза, когда Стайлз довольно вскрикивает и вскидывает руки вверх. — Идиот. Не удивительно, что Дерек тебя игнорирует.  
  
— Эй, это вообще-то было больно!  
  
— Заткнись и займись делом. Я пойду к Бойду, раз ты не сумел с ним договориться.  
  
Кора игнорирует бубнеж за своей спиной, когда уходит из библиотеки. Она уверена, что еще пожалеет об этом решении, но сделанного уже не вернешь.  


***

  
  
Фрак сидит на узких плечах идеально, хотя это не мешает Коре ощущать себя идиоткой. Она поправляет воротник рубашки и придирчиво осматривает себя в отражении, приглаживает волосы, собранные в пучок на затылке. Волнуется, что Лидия посчитает ее глупой, а потом привычным жестом вздергивает подбородок — совершенно не важно, что там подумает Лидия Мартин, потому что она идет на маскарад, чтобы хорошенько повеселиться.  
  
_Ложь._  
  
Кора стискивает зубы и одергивает рукава, закусывает губу и смотрит на белоснежную маску с серебристым узором по контуру, лежащую на столе. Ей требуется сделать несколько глубоких вдохов и выдохов, чтобы привести в порядок расшалившиеся нервы, но когда до нее доносится стук во входную дверь, она уже совершенно спокойна.  
  
По ее мнению, трех минут было вполне достаточно, чтобы Стайлз выставил себя полным идиотом перед Дереком. По крайней мере, обычно именно столько требовалось, чтобы Стайлз становился красным как рак и принимался нести какую-то чушь, а Дерек с каждым предложением выглядел все более утомленным — в такие моменты Кора видела семейное сходство Дерека и крипи-дядюшки Питера. Она спускается вниз, осторожно сжимая маску пальцами, и выгибает брови, когда слышит, как Стайлз обрывается на середине предложения при виде ее.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Ты выглядишь… — Стайлз мучительно пытается подобрать слова, а Кора скрещивает руки на груди и хмурится.  
  
— Очаровательной? Восхитительной? — Дерек откровенно наслаждается косноязычием Стайлза, его не смущает даже укоризненный взгляд Коры. — Милая, не надо так на меня смотреть, для меня ты самая красивая в любом виде. Ты же помнишь, что это именно я частенько менял твои памперсы в детстве? — он ехидно выгибает бровь, а Кора стонет.  
  
— Дерек, ну какого черта? — она бьет его кулаком в плечо, а Дерек лишь пожимает плечами. — И где твой костюм? Ты же должен следить за маскарадом.  
  
— Я буду чуть позже. И нет, я не буду уподобляться тебе, мой костюм нормальный. Это не платье, Стилински, господи, умерь свои подростковые сумасшедшие мечты.  
  
— Я даже ничего не сказал, — Стайлз возмущенно вскидывается, а его скулы заливаются румянцем.  
  
— А тебе вовсе незачем что-то говорить. У тебя на лице все написано, — Дерек продолжает его поддразнивать, Кора видит, что он открыто наслаждается красными пятнами на лице Стайлза.  
  
— Вы оба отвратительны. Снимите себе номер, или дайте мне ключи от тачки и поднимитесь наверх, — Кора закатывает глаза и старательно сдерживает рвотный позыв.  
  
— О, конечно, займемся этим прямо в твоей постели, детка, — Дерек лениво прислоняется к косяку, игнорируя ее недовольство.  
  
— Стайлз, ты идешь? — Кора склоняет голову набок, замечая, что у Стайлза даже уши красные от смущения. — Ну вот и что ты наделал? — Кора всплескивает руками и подталкивает к выходу. — Давай, шевели ногами. Ты же знаешь, что он издевается, — она яростно шепчет в его ухо, не давая ему остановиться до самой машины.  
  
— Это непроизвольная реакция, — Стайлз вздыхает и забирается на водительское сидение, осторожно захлопывая дверцу. Он опускает лоб на руль, будто пытается остудить горящую кожу и громко стонет. — Почему твой брат такой мудак?  
  
— Потому что ты несовершеннолетний, а он — помощник тренера и не может позволить себе связь с малолеткой, и только таким образом можно осадить тебя. Заметь, он еще щадит твою самооценку, в прошлом месяце он просто уничтожил одну из малолеток, которая не давала ему прохода. Бедняжка с тех пор избегает его всеми силами, — Кора вздыхает, но улыбается, когда Стайлз поднимает голову и смотрит на нее с надеждой.  
  
— То есть у Стайлза есть шанс?  
  
— Если Стайлз не будет говорить о себе в третьем лице — возможно, — она закатывает глаза, когда Стайлз радостно вскидывает руки:  
  
— Стайлз в игре, шлюшки!  
  
— Тебе точно семнадцать, Стайлз? — она язвительно выгибает бровь, а Стайлз лишь скалится — кажется, Кора случайно обрекла Дерека на страшные муки. Как жаль, что ей совсем не стыдно.  


***

  
  
Кора носком ботинка пинает шину камаро Дерека. Ее голова гудит из-за громкой музыки в школьном спортивном зале, отведенном под маскарад, но плохо не столько из-за этого, а скорее из-за спутника Лидии. Она должна была понимать, что все ее надежды бессмысленны и беспочвенны. Зачем послушала глупого Стилински?  
  
Совершенная, идеальная, невозможная, _недостижимая_ Лидия вовсе не нуждается в ней, Коре Хейл. Иначе не висела бы на одном из близнецов весь вечер. Кора чертыхается и впивается пальцами в капот машины, будто хочет смять металл.  
  
— Если ты хотела вытащить Дерека на улицу, то могла бы просто позвать его, — надменный голос за спиной заставляет Кору замереть на месте. Может если она не обернется, то Лидия сама уйдет? Не будь идиоткой, Хейл, ты же сама хотела обратить на себя внимание Лидии.  
  
— Что ты здесь делаешь? — Кора цепляет на лицо самое бесстрастное выражение и поворачивается к Лидии, опираясь бедрами на бок камаро, скрещивает руки на груди и вовсе не надо быть психологом, чтобы понять, что она закрывается.  
  
— Одна птичка на хвосте принесла, что ты сбежала из зала, — Лидия изящным жестом откидывает волосы за спину и смотрит на Кору внимательным взглядом.  
  
— И что? Думаешь, стоит оторвать этой птичке крылья? — Кора усмехается, когда Лидия закатывает глаза пренебрежительно.  
  
— Или можешь поделиться со мной.  
  
— Предлагаешь открыть душу надменной сучке, которая не заботится ни о ком, кроме себя? — Кора выгибает бровь, а Лидия мгновенно каменеет.  
  
— А мне всегда казалось, что ты не дура, — она дергает плечом и разворачивается, чтобы уйти, но Кора удерживает ее, вцепившись в локоть, чертыхается про себя. — Отпусти, — зеленые глаза Лидии сверкают яростью, Кора лишь вздергивает подбородок и готовится принять весь яд, который Лидия может выплеснуть на нее.  
  
Они стоят так несколько минут, Лидия сверлит Кору своим надменным взглядом, а та просто принимает все без возмущений, потому что давно говорит себе — думай, прежде чем открывать рот, Хейл. Когда черты лица Лидии смягчаются, Коре кажется, что можно попробовать сгладить свою ошибку:  
  
— Здесь недалеко есть кофейня, там делают отменный ореховый латте. Может, сходим?.. — Кора прикусывает губу, чтобы не сказать лишнего и не выдать испытываемой надежды.  
  
Лидия кивает после недолгого раздумья, Кора облегченно выдыхает. Они идут со школьной парковки не спеша. Когда она берет Лидию за руку, та не отстраняется, и от этого становится жарко. Но Коре хватает силы воли сказать:  
  
— Не хочу, чтобы ты замерзла.  
  
— Я так и поняла, — Лидия усмехается, но это выглядит не обидно, и Кора расслабляется, крепче сжимая хрупкие пальцы в своей ладони.  


***

  
  
Кора опускает поднос с обедом на стол и садится рядом со Стайлзом, который — спасибо большое — сначала прожевывает еду, прежде чем возбужденно начать говорить:  
  
— Ты куда пропала вчера? Я искал тебя по всему залу.  
  
— Не так и искал, раз не догадался позвонить, — Кора фыркает и тыкает вилкой в листья салата на тарелке, будто это ее злейшие враги.  
  
— Потом я заметил, что Лидии тоже нет, и сделал выводы, — Стайлз толкает ее плечом, — так ты поговорила?  
  
— Кажется, это не твое дело, — Стайлз подпрыгивает на стуле, когда напротив него усаживается Лидия и ставит перед собой поднос с ланчем.  
  
Стайлз разевает рот словно рыба, выброшенная на берег, и переводит взгляд с Лидии на Кору и обратно, а те лишь обмениваются улыбками и продолжают обедать, будто ничего и не произошло.  
  
—Что?.. Кора, почему она села с нами за столик? — Стайлз шепчет очень громко, а Лидия только закатывает глаза и молча делает глоток сока через трубочку. — Лидия Мартин не может сидеть с неудачниками типа нас.  
  
— Типа тебя, — Кора поправляет его безучастно, не отрываясь от листьев салата в собственной тарелке, но тут же усмехается и толкает Стайлза плечом. — Лидия может сидеть где хочет. И вообще, не тебе судить, ведь это не Лидия вчера целовалась с очень взрослым помощником тренера в пустом кабинете.  
  
— Что?.. Как?.. — Стайлз запинается и заливается румянцем, пока Кора довольно смеется. — Это нечестно. Дерек должен был молчать!  
  
— О, не переживай, он сопротивлялся как мог, но у него нет спасения от меня.  
  
— Стилински! — громкий окрик Дерека звучит от входа в столовую, а Стайлз сразу втягивает голову в плечи. — Кажется, тебе было велено явиться на тренировку вместо обеда, — Кора сочувственно хлопает Стайлза по плечу, хотя на самом деле сложно сочувствовать тому, кому почти сразу попытаются высосать язык в очень глубоком французском поцелуе.  
  
— Я тебя запомнил! — Стайлз шипит Коре недовольно и подхватывает свою сумку, исчезая из столовой под пристальными взглядами половины школы. Дерек в дверях выглядел очень суровым и разозленным, но Кору не проведешь.  
  
— Они правда целовались? — Лидия смотрится в зеркальце, проверяя безукоризненность макияжа, а Кора только кривится.  
  
— Ты и представить не можешь, насколько они оба нас достанут своими розовыми соплями, — у Коры пропадает аппетит и она откидывает вилку в сторону.  
  
Лидия смеется и тянется к ней, похлопав по руке своей ладошкой:  
  
— Я же с тобой. Мы справимся.


End file.
